A Tribute To Skye
As you know, our Skye is leaving. But, we cannot let her go without letting her know how much we love her. How much she has given to us. How beautiful and loving and caring she is. And how we will always love her. Please leave Skye a note before she leaves. Because I don't ever want to let her leave without knowing what a special person she is. Leave your note and signature here. The last enemy to be destroyed is death (talk) Skye... Oh Skye. You. I can't even begin to explain. I can't explain the way you can always make me feel better even when I feel everything is lost. Not even the worst of things can stop me from feeling better when you're around. Despite all you've been through, you continue to shine through in every way. You're funny, and smart, and witty, and lovely, and gorgeous...I can't help but smile when you crack a joke. The way you can pull through anything with a smile, or laugh even through the tears. The way you can make a cloudy day sunny, or brighten a whole building with a smile- much less a whole website. You may say I'M strong, but if you look in the mirror, there is a girl even stronger. I can't begin to describe the way you've impacted my life. Just by being you, and listening, and crying with me- you are my best friend and the person I can trust with anything. You don't understand how amazing you are, so here are as many adjectives as I can to describe you: Beautiful, smart, witty, bright, joyous, funny, lovely, caring, sweet, happy, silly, crazy, amazing, fantastic, cute, individual, unique, selfless, honest, trustworthy, creative, gorgeous, an amazing writer, the occasional troll(in a good way;), amusing, fun, spectacular in every way, constant, strong, and every other adjective that could describe someone as perfectly imperfect as you. I love your flaws and your weaknesses because you only use them to become stronger. You. Are. Beautiful. Just the way you are. And don't let anyone tell you differently. I'd take a grenade for you, or a bullet, or a blade. I love you. The last enemy to be destroyed is death (talk) 01:54, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Auzzie Mate Skye, my auzzie mate, it's sad to see you go, I mean, it'll never be the same and you're like the very beginner of this wiki! If it wasn't for you, this wouldn't be here, I wouldn't have to type this. But I am. There are no need for reasons, I (and I'm pretty sure, most the wiki) understand what you and your brother are going through. Maybe my next story will be dedicated to you and him, you never know. But I'm going to make a sad-happy face :') because of all the good times, all the stupid/funny jokes and I'll never forget them. Mate, no one will ever know what our dictronary is really like and hopefully never will, I'll continue the league for you. Ketch and Up, buddy! 03:23, April 1, 2013 (UTC) SKYE You are the most amazingly, awkward (in a good way!) funny, sweet, and loyal girl I every met. You are so confident all the time, and you make the most wonderful founder ever. The smiles we shared were so wonderful Skye, and I hope that you can share them with others in life. You would lay down anything for someone and that's something I have yet to accomplish. I can't do half things you can do, when you are strong, when you are weak, there is always a spark that shines in you. The things you did for us I thank you. I thank you what you did for us, I thank you for everything. I won't cry, I won't make you stay. I won't say goodbye. Just say I'll see you soon. I don't know why, but you made me realize how beautiful the world is. There is colorful flowers, so much life and so much to learn, so much to teach, so much to be happy about. And sadness is a road, very small and meak compared to happiness. I will stay on the road to happiness, sure there's sad parts in life, but cry it out and step back into the world and be so strong. Thank you for your wonderful smile, sweetness, selflessness, loyalty, and bravery. Thank you for being fair, kind, strong, proud and most importantly real. You are a real beauty Skye, inside and out. So never, ever, ever change it. Good luck in life, -D3F LOVLY SKYE Well. You should know the day you asked me to join this wiki last summer, i had a feeling i would have a lot of fun. And ive had more fun then ive EVER had. Your the best founder ever, your so nice....and hot.....and....hot. Anyway we will never be the same wiki without you. Other big wikis i dont even know who there founder is! But were growing, i thought that soon we would have a lot of people on this wiki...like HG wiki numbers soon. Chat would be as acticve as ever and theyre you were on chat talking. Youve made an impact on my life and all our lives. All those times were danny would mess up the chapters. Or we would HR RP (I STILL HAVNT WON ONE YET) I would block out the outside world, and all it was was you me and any other person were talking to. Ill always love you AND WE HAVE TO KEEP IN TOUCH. (Im still trying to figure out what WCR means!) -Sniperviper aka the annoying lovable little brother Skye : You and AK were very welcoming when I joined this wiki in September. It's hard to see you go. But life is a series of changes, and sometimes life give us good things, like this wiki. I'll always remember the "SHUT IT YUP" or the constant kicking of you and AK. : As AK said, you've mad an impact on all of the people on the wiki's lives. I'd like to keep in touch, but the thing is, you were honest about leaving, made it peaceful, no arguements or anything. Stay yourself. Oh, goodbye This is the one and only Danny here, saying his goodbyes to arguably his best friend. Kind of strange that I spent more time here than with people IRL. But I never saw that as a bad thing. Skye, everyone here misses you dearly, and it goes without saying that I miss you the most. I try to voice all my thoughts but..I just can't. It's strange that I feel, so many emotions but can't put them into writing. Right now I'm orbiting a supernova and siphoning the explosion. I'm burning up a star just to say goodbye. (That was a doctor who joke for anyone who thinks I'm insane) There's, really no words to match what I feel. I miss you, I always will miss you. I always hope that you'll think of ol' Danny, and the thought will make you smile. WRC forever. As to who I am, you will know that, when the sun sets forever 15:55, April 1, 2013 (UTC) It Is The Famous Yuppers! (talk) 13:32, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey Awesome and Epic One... There are lots of things I have in my mind that I'd like to say to you but they somehow evacuated my head. Lol. So I guess I'll just hold on to whatever I still have. Anyway, even if we've never really talked on chat that much we still became really great friends. You have not only became very dear to me but also to the rest of the members in this wiki which is why I hereby crown you as the BEST FOUNDER EVER. Trust me, you are. Thank you for everything. The smiles, the laughs, the words... thank you for everything. You became someone that I can never forget. Keep in touch with us alright? I'll miss you. We all will. Write like the wind! (talk) 15:29, April 2, 2013 (UTC) - Kez To my dear and lovely girlie Oh my god I don't even know what to say. You are my bestest friend in the whole wide universe (on the internet). You are my dear potato, and though I never called you potato, you were always my potato. Take that as a compliment, I find potatoes cute. I love you so so so so so so much, and I will always love you forever and ever and nobody will ever be able to replace you. Nobody. Ever, not ever in ever. You are so beautiful and amazing and awesome and epic and oh my goodness gracious me, you are indescribable. I love you so. I will keep the memories we had, as long as I am on this wiki, and hopefully, one day, I will see you again, my lovely and dear girl. I will never find a person exactly like you, and not even your clone can replace you. Only you can replace you, because you are you, and I love you. Sadie will miss you too. May your brother get better, and I do hope our paths cross again. Here's the thing about equality, everyone's equal when they're dead. -Gavroche (talk) 23:00, April 2, 2013 (UTC) To My Dearest Founder And One Of My Greatest Friends Dear Skye, I know we didn't get to really get to know each other a lot, but I must say that you really had an impact on my writitng. The first comment I really was excited about. You wrote on Moonlit, Spired, and even Where Darkness Roams. Your comments helpes inspire me to keep writitng and I know I might not be doing it still, if it were not for you. So I thank you for that. I also just want to say that you are the most funny, up-lifting, creative, inspirational, and just plain amazing person I have ever met. You are so beautiful. On the inside and on the outside. I love the way you speak your mind and I love the way you are. Just plain wonderful you. If there could be someone like you the world would have to stop and watch in shock. It would never be able to get over another that is as amazing as you. We're lucky to have you and if someone else was like you then the world would just end. That's it. I was just thinking though. We may never meet face to face, but maybe one day, when we are older, we can think about each other and the other friends on this wiki and think of how they did something for us that changed our life or anything that was inside us. I know that my first will be you. Thank you for this wiki and the wonderful creativity that you have scribbeled over every page and comment and blog. We will all love and missyou. If there could ever be a real-life person fit for some quotes it would be you. You are as radiant as the sun. You are strong, brave, and true. You are one of those people that make this world the strangest (and that is awesome XD). You Are Pure AWESOME!!!!!!!! 'Till next time my wonderful Skye, Your lovely friend and appreciating inspired random girl, -Rissa She Who Catches Fire (talk) 23:24, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Category:Community